parallaxfandomcom-20200214-history
A Rare Find
page is still being created A Rare Find is the second episode of the series. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Veronica having a conversation about what happened at the end of the previous episode. Ben keeps asking all sorts of questions which Veronica keeps dodging and changing the topic back to preparing for a group of people coming to the Country Inne. Ben asks if Jeremy knows, and Veronica says no and tells Ben to keep it their secret. Then there is a thump heard from upstairs (where Jeremy is working) and Veronica asks Ben to go and see if Jeremy is alright. Jeremy has found a drawing by someone named Lafayette, and Jeremy says that if he was an important artist, they could get a heritage listing. At Katherine's house, Martin Dunkly pulls up in front of the Raddic household and puts up a development sign. Stefan protests saying that he still has seven more days to pay his debt, to which Martin asks him to read the letter that Stefan had just taken out of the mailbox. In frustration, Stefan attempts to knock the sign over with the flick of his fingers but fails. In Katherine's room, Katherine has told Melinda about the Parallax, which Melinda wishes to explore right away, but Katherine refuses. Melinda asks if she will tell Stefan about the Parallax, to which Katherine says she doesn't know how as they are under threat of eviction by the Dunkly's. Just outside the drain in the Red world, Ben is telling Francis about the Parallax. Francis asks if the welkin would bite him, but Ben says that he'd protect Francis, holding up his mother's stave which he had taken without permission. Ben offers Francis the chance to explore the Parallax with him, to which Francis refuses and Ben walks through the portal to Blue. Melinda sees Ben from Katherine's bedroom window and shows her. Katherine runs outside to confront Ben, who tells her to relax and shows her his mother's stave. Katherine accuses Ben of taking the stave. Ben points to the development sign leaning against the wall and asks what that was for, and Katherine explains that the Dunkly's wish to demolish the house to put up a sub-division. Suddenly, a welkin appears and Ben attempts to fend it off using the stave, but instead of shooting laser beams, the stave picks up a radio signal. The welkin dives at Ben but misses, and then chases Katherine down to the amphitheater near the back of the house. Kathrine trips in front of a sprinkler and the welkin stops attacking. Ben fools the welkin by leading it to crash into a wooden totem, and then kicks it into the pond by the house. Katherine deducts that water kills the welkin. Katherine brings Ben back to the portal to Red and tries to send him back, but he protests saying that he may be able to save Katherine's house. Both agree that both can stay in the same world, and after much arguing Melinda convinces Katherine to go see Veronica. Outside Veronica's place, Katherine meets Jeremy. Recognising her as a friend of Ben's, he tells her about the Lafayette painting he has and that he was going to sell it to surprise Veronica with the reward. Veronica comes out, and Jeremy explains that he is getting the cups from the Dunkly's, and then goes off. Quotes Write the second section of your page here. Trivia Write the third section of your page here.